Stephanie Niznik
| Place of birth = Bangor, Maine, USA | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Kell Perim, Wraith | image2 = Wraith, Human form.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as the Wraith | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Stephanie Lynne Niznik is the actress who first portrayed the Trill Starfleet Ensign Kell Perim in the feature film and later the humanoids form of a Wraith in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . Niznik is probably best known for her role as mad bomb planter Caitlin Sweeney in four episodes of Diagnosis: Murder (1998) and for her role as Nina Feeney throughout the run of the drama series Everwood (2002-2006). Niznik was born in Bangor, Maine and received her Masters of Fine Arts from the Duke University in Durham, North Carolina. Shortly after her debut in the comedy Exit to Eden (1994, with Iman, Rosemary Forsyth, Keegan de Lancie, and Rachelle Roderick), she landed the part of Agent Judith Phillips in the short lived action series Vanishing Son (1995), where she appeared alongside Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest actor Jason Leland Adams. The following years she guest starred on the television series Renegade (1995), Murder, She Wrote (1995, with Madlyn Rhue and William Windom), The Sentinel (1996), The Guardian (1997), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997, starring Joe Lando and Chad Allen), Sliders (1997), JAG (1997, with David Coburn and Jim Fitzpatrick), L.A. Doctors (1998, with Eric Menyuk and Whoopi Goldberg), and Profiler (1998, with Mark Rolston), and played supporting parts in the comedy Dear God (1996, with Jack Sheldon and Valerie Wildman), the television drama Apollo 11 (1996, with Jeffrey Nordling, Jim Metzler, Matt Frewer, Tim Kelleher, and George Murdock), the drama The Twilight of the Golds (1997, with Jill Lover), the action film Memorial Day (1998, with Rob LaBelle), the television thriller Mr. Murder (1998, with Julie Warner, Bill Smitrovich, K Callan, Richard Riehle, and Bertila Damas), and the television comedy Emma's Wish (1998, with Seymour Cassel and Dennis Cockrum). In 1998, Niznik portrayed Erika, the female lead, in the television action film Inferno, which featured Sharisse Baker-Bernard, Stoney Westmoreland, and Denney Pierce, followed by 's short film Kismet (1999) opposite Mariette Hartley. Niznik also had guest parts in the television series Viper (1997 and 1999, with J. Downing and Paul McGillion), Nash Bridges (1999, with Cliff DeYoung and Scott Trimble), Family Law (1999, starring Julie Warner and Christopher McDonald and with Mark Moses, Gregg Henry, and James Avery), and Diagnosis: Murder (2000). After a featured part as a waitress in the drama Anywhere But Here (1999, with Faran Tahir and Jay Harrington), Niznik took over the leading parts in the television science fiction film Epoch (2000, with Brian Thompson, Craig Wasson, and Michael Cavanaugh) and the horror film Spiders II: Breeding Ground (2001). Prior to her Everwood and Enterprise performances, she played a reporter in the acclaimed drama Beyond the City Limits (2001, along Benjamin Lum, Brian George, and Morgan Margolis). After the cancellation of Everwood, Niznik filmed the mystery drama The Twenty (2007, starring Clancy Brown) and episodes of Grey's Anatomy (2007, with Raphael Sbarge and Becky Wahlstrom) and Traveler (2007, with Steven Culp, Billy Mayo, Neal McDonough, and William Sadler). More recently, she portrayed Jo Weller-Clarke in the comedy series Life Is Wild (2007-2008) and guest roles in CSI: Miami (2008), Eli Stone (2008, with James Saito, Melinda Clarke, and Mark Casimir Dyniewicz), and NCIS (2009, alongside Martha Hackett and stuntman Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom). External links * * * de:Stephanie Niznik es:Stephanie Niznik Niznik, Stephanie Niznik, Stephanie Niznik, Stephanie